If Only: Impossible
by StoryUp
Summary: Sequel to 'If Only'. Now dating, Rocky and Aisha are torn when new enemies are forcing them to tore apart. In the meantime, Aisha is face to be Shawna's enemy and has to make a decision on who to be with.
1. Frenemies?

**Hello, everyone. So this is the sequel to 'If Only'.**

 **Plot: Penny is determined to make Rocky hers while Ben plots ways to destroy Rocky. Rocky and Aisha are face to telling Shawna the truth. Shawna and Adam's relationship might be in jeopardy because of Shawna. Can Rocky and Aisha's love survive with secrets and new crushes?**

 **Set right after a few weeks.**

* * *

Rocky and Aisha are sitting at the beach with Jason, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini. The burning sun was shining through the red and purple patten umbrella that they were under. Although, the pair were sitting on their own chairs, closing their eyes and let the summer breeze fill their lungs of relaxation.

"This is nice," Aisha complimented.

"Yeah," Rocky said, "but when are we going to eat?" Aisha chuckled. Same Rocky before they dated and same Rocky now.

"Cooled down," Aisha said, "Food will be ready when Jason and Billy tell us."

"Alright," Rocky smiled, "but if I go full-blown food crazy, it's on you." The joke made Aisha smile.

Suddenly, Kimberly walked over to them. "Aisha," she said, "can I talk to you?" Aisha nodded and stood up. They went for a walk on the beach.

"So," Aisha started, "what do you want to talk?" Kimberly sighed. Aisha knew something was bugging her friend.

"Well, I've been wanting to tell Jason," Kimberly said.

"About?" Aisha asked. Kimberly rubbed her arms as if it was freezing. Aisha stopped and crossed her arms.

"Alright," Kim said, "I've wanting to tell him that I..." Kimberly's cheek was growing red. Aisha nodded as she knew what Kim was going to say.

"You love him," Aisha continued her sentence. Kimberly nodded. "Kim, just tell him. I'm pretty much positive that he's going to feel the same way."

"You know what?" Kim said, "You're right. I should go up to him and tell him." Aisha nodded. "Thanks, Aish." They turned around to go back to the guys and Trini. "So, how are you and Rocky?"

Aisha blushed, wanting to hide it. "It's pretty good so far. We've spent most of the whole week together and he came by my animal shelter. And I think he's signing up to be a lawyer?"

"Really?" Kim questioned.

"Or a chef," Aisha said, "Either way, I'll support him." Kim giggled.

* * *

As they made their way to the others, Penny and Ben are hiding in the bushes.

"So, when are we going to attack?" Ben asked.

"Not now," Penny said, "I want them to be happy first then I'll rip it away and use my spell on him."

"You do realize it won't be true love, you know," Ben said.

"I know and I don't care," Penny said, "Rocky is supposed to be mine and only mine."

Aisha sit back down, next to Rocky. "You know, we have to tell her," Rocky said.

"I know," Aisha said, "I-I just don't know when."

"Can I just tell her?"

"No, she needs to hear it from me,"

"Whatever you wish, my lady," Aisha giggled.

"Foods ready!" Billy shouted. Rocky jumped up and walked over there and grabbed some sausages and a wrapped up burger.

Shawna, Adam, and Tanya arrived. Shawna walked over to the others while Tanya strolled Adam down the beach.

As Shawna is getting her food, Rocky is eyeballing Aisha. Aisha nodded.

"Um, Shawna, can I talked to you?" Aisha asked.

"Sure," Shawna said, "Tanya, can you save my food?"

"Sure thing," Tanya said. Shawna handed Tanya her plate. Tanya put it to the side. She felt like she was a slave to Shawna ever since Adam and her dated. Shawna had been telling her to do stuff for her and tell her to do things and Tanya always obeys. She doesn't know why, but she just does. If only Adam had seen Shawna treating her like this, what had he done?

* * *

Shawna and Aisha went for a walk on the beach. "Um, this is really hard for me to tell you," Aisha started.

"Aisha, what is this about?" Shawna asked, smiling.

"I know that you are with Adam now and I'm with Rocky-" Aisha said.

"You're with Rocky?" Shawna asked, "Wow, I thought you would never date him."

"Listen, Shawna, this is really hard," Aisha swallowed hard, "but there was a reason why Rocky dumped you."

"I know," Shawna said, "Adam explained it to me. He broke up with me because he knew that Adam had feelings for me so he took a step back."

"Well, that's partially a reason," Aisha said, "but Shawna, the real reason is...that...he dumped you because..." Aisha could feel her hands getting sweaty, her heart is dropping, and is wanting to punch something rather than telling her friend. But she had to do it. "...because he had..."

"Had what?" Shawna asked, "quit pausing."

Aisha was hesistant about it but she had to find the courage inside of her. "He had dumped you because he had feelings for me." Aisha felt a relief as she had said it. She had expected Shawna to be mad but what didn't expect was a hand to the face. Shawna had slapped Aisha.

"How could you?" Shawna asked, "How could you do this to me? Your best friend."

Aisha cleared her throat, "Listen, Shawna, if you could just lower your voice-"

"No," Shawna said, "Why do you care if I speak like this? You don't want you're friends to know that you steal your best friends' boyfriends, don't you?"

Aisha was confused, "What are you talking about? I would never steal anyone's boyfriend."

"Yeah, right," Shawna nodded, "I saw the way you were looking at Billy and my Adam."

"Billy?" Aisha questioned, "Okay, first, I don't feelings for your Adam and I don't like Billy like that."

"Of course you do," Shawna said, "You've guys have been in secrets for days and you're friends think there is something going with you and him. So don't try to act as if you're not."

"Shawna, please, if you can just hear me out-" Aisha said.

Shawna interrupted, "I don't want to hear you out! _Friend_!"

"Why are you being like this?" Aisha asked.

"Because, ever since I've been dumped by your boyfriend, I felt like I had always been the second to everyone and I felt like I've lost everyone I cared about. I lost Rocky to you. Uncle Ernie won't even talk to me anymore because he's so hung up on you and your friends. I probably going to lose Adam to that black girl."

"You don't have to be mean,"

"I'm _mad_!" Shawna said, "The only person who ever cared about me was Ben. And he was a lunatic. And you were the one that got him in jail. But now, I realize that you're the reason why I'm having these bad luck. Rocky and Adam know you more. Tanya is your friend. Uncle Ernie favorite you more than me. And Ben got arrested because of you. So, I'm not your _friend_ anymore."

"Shawna," Aisha said, before Shawna turned around and walked away.

* * *

 **So, tell me how you like the first chapter. And what's going to happen to Aisha and Shawna? Can they rebuild their friendship again? Review.**


	2. What did she do?

**So, I hope you like the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

\

Aisha walked up to Rocky and Rocky grabbed both of her hands. "So, how did it went?" Rocky asked, still holding her hands.

"It went terrible," Aisha said, "Shawna is not my friend anymore."

"You guys had an argument," Rocky said, "It will wore off."

"No," Aisha let her hands go, "I mean, Shawna was so mad that she cut off our friendship and she accused me of stuff."

"Like what?" Rocky asked.

"Like stealing other people's boyfriend," Aisha said.

"What? Did she bring anyone up?" Rocky asked.

"Just Billy and _her_ Adam," Aisha said. Rocky went into silence. "Rocky, you wouldn't think I would go for Billy, would you?"

"I don't know," Rocky said, "You and Billy have been talking to each other privately."

"Hey, I love you," Aisha said, placing both her arms around his neck, "It's you that I love."

"I just hope that's true," Rocky said, breaking her arms and pulling Aisha into an embrace.

"Why don't I promise you something then?" Aisha asked.

"Sure," Rocky said.

"If I ever do fall for Billy, which I won't, you can decide whether you want to let me go or not," Aisha said.

"Okay, and if you do, I'll have to keep all your things," Rocky said. Aisha looked up at him. "Hey, I have to do something to remind me of you when the heartbreak comes."

Aisha break the embrace, "I already told you, I'm not going to fall for him. There's only one guy that I would ever marry."

"Rumplestiltskin?" Rocky said.

"Very funny," Aisha smiled, "What am I going to do with Shawna?"

"We can figure it out," Rocky said, "besides, I don't think Shawna is going to do anything bad to you unless you do something bad to her first."

"Yeah, I should just probably stay far away from Adam as possible then," Aisha said. Rocky grabbed Aisha's hands and starts swinging it around.

"No," Rocky said, his eyes widening a bit, "you can't keep on hiding yourself."

"But-"Aisha said, lazily.

"No," Rocky interrupted, "when you hid your feelings for me, what did it do? Almost got me and Adam killed."

"Alright," Aisha said, "I just won't talk to him." She let go of her hands again.

"I can never change you mind, won't I?" Rocky said with a smile.

"Nope," Aisha said with a smirk, "I'm known for my stubborness and my sass."

"And I'm known for my hunger," Rocky said. Aisha laughed.

* * *

Shawna stomped her way up to Tanya. "Hey, you," she pointed towards Tanya, "whatever your name was, give me my food." Tanya groans and rolls her eyes. There's one thing that she wanted to do to her but it would inappropriate. She grabbed the plate that was covered and handed it to Shawna. Shawna jerked the plate and start digging in it.

Adam strolled his way to Shawna. "What's wrong, Shawna?"

"It's your friend, Aisha," Shawna explained, "She told me everything."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked. He could see that she wasn't enjoying her food.

"She made me lose my appetite!" Shawna screamed, tossing her food at Tanya. The sausage and sandwich smeared itself onto Tanya's shirt. Tanya had nothing but a disgusted look on. She swings her hands back and forth, slowly, and got up.

"Shawna, chill," Adam said. Shawna nodded, breathing in and out. "You stay here, I'll talk to Aisha." Shawna nodded.

Tanya grabbed some napkins and wiped herself off. Katherine was by her, watching Tanya rub herself angrily. Katherine could tell something was bothering Tanya.

"Hey," the australian blonde said, "Tanya, are you feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tanya said in full disgust and anger. She was still cleaning herself. "I just can't believe Shawna is treating me like this."

"Hey, then you need to stop," Katherine said, holding Tanya's hand, stopping her from rubbing herself. "Quit looking after Adam. Just tell him already."

Tanya looked at Kat and looked down again, "I can't. I wanted to see what Shawna was like and now that I have, I know that she and Adam will have a toxic relationship. And I can't let Adam be with someone who is going to bring him stress."

Kat grabbed some napkins and helped cleaned Tanya off. "I know but you know what they say, if you love someone, you have to set them free."

"Shawna, could use that lesson," Tanya hissed.

"Don't stoop down to her level," Katherine said, "She will have her punishment later in life and so will you if you keep doing this."

"I know but I have to protect Adam," Tanya said.

"Then let him know how you feel," Katherine said, putting the napkins in the nearby trashbag.

"I want to, but I just can't," Tanya said, "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Didn't you learn from Aisha," Katherine said, now standing in front of her, "If you keep you're feelings inside, someone is going to get hurt."

"Kat, you have to understand," Tanya said, holding Katherine's wrists. Katherine nodded.

* * *

Adam strolled his way to Aisha and Rocky. "Aisha, can I talk to you?" Adam asked.

Aisha and Rocky exchange looks. Rocky turned to Adam and asked, "Should this concern my?"

"No, it's just about Shawna," Adam explained.

"Then it does," Rocky said.

"Okay, Aisha, can you tell me what you did to Shawna?" Adam asked.

"We just had an argument," Aisha said, chewing on a piece of sausage Rocky fed her. "But don't worry, we aren't friends anymore." Aisha said it as if she was totally cool with it.

"What?!" Adam exclaimed, "What did you say?"

Aisha took a sip of water and then set her plate down. "I said, 'You don't have to be mean' after she was being racist to Tanya. And then Shawna said that I was the one that gave her bad luck."

Adam was shock to hear this. "What? That doesn't sound like Shawna."

"Adam," Rocky butt in, "I think you're letting your emotions cloud your judgement."

"Yeah," Aisha said.

"Well, thank you for letting me know," Adam said before pulling his wheel and strolling off.

"You did pretty good," Rocky said, "trying not to sound mad." Rocky rubbed the opposite arm that was closest to him.

"I just hope I didn't screw things up more," Aisha said, looking at Adam.

* * *

 **So, what will Adam do to Shawna? Stay tuned and find out.**


	3. Step One

**Hey, don't know why I'm updating so quickly. Probably because I want to get to the suspense part. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Adam strolled his way to Shawna, questioning himself if he should confront her or not. She is his girlfriend and he did had a little crush on her, but he couldn't let one of his best friends get hurt. So, Adam cleared his throat up and thought of what to say. Before he could say anything, though, Shawna walked up to him.

"Hey," Shawna greeted, feeling happier than usual, "so, what did she said?"

Adam opened his mouth, but no words flew out. It was like he couldn't talk about the situation. Then he decided not to tell her, yet. "Nothing. I asked her but she didn't respond."

Shawna rolled her eyes, knowing that Aisha will do that. "Well, it's so like her."

Adam nodded. Shawna walked behind him and his wheelchair and strolled him over to the others.

* * *

Jason and Tommy were talking about somethings. Kimberly was putting her hands behind her back and moved from side to side, wondering if she should tell him. But she couldn't tell him while Tommy was there. Telling your boyfriend while your ex was around wasn't all that great. Kimberly set her hands free and walked up to Jason. She tapped him on the shoulders and as he turns around, Kimberly grabbed his arms.

"Come with me," Kim said.

"Why?" Jason questioned.

"It's an emergency," Kimberly said.

Jason nodded and walked with Kimberly to a shade where none of their friends can hear them or see them.

"Kimberly, what is this about?" Jason asked. Kimberly was panting as if she just ran a marathon.

"This is about you and me," Kim said.

"Are we breaking up?" Jason asked.

Kim opened her mouth. She never expected to think of that. "No," Kim shook her head. "It's just, we've been dating for two weeks and I've been getting a feeling that is overwhelming me and I just want to tell you it."

Jason laughed, "Kim, what is it?"

Kim sighed and closed her eyes. "You see the thing is, I...I...I..."

"I, what?" Jason asked.

"I Love You!" Kim blurted. Jason widened his eyes, never expecting that. "Oh, no. You're in shock. Do you not feel the same way?" Jason just blinked a couple of times.

"I think..." Jason said, after being unfrozen, "...no, I know that you love me now and that I..." Kimberly looked down, knowing what he was going to say. It was alright to her if he didn't feel the same way. "...I would feel the same way, and I do, b-" Before Jason could finish, Kimberly embraced Jason, tightly. She had a smile on.

"You do," Kimberly said, before breaking the hug.

Jason grabbed her hands and held it in between them. "Yes, but if we're going on a higher level, promise me that you're not going to put me first before your family," Jason said.

"I promise," Kimberly said.

* * *

Rocky was heading out of the bathroom when he bumped into girl. "Oh, I'm sorry." He helped pick up their things. As Rocky kept on staring at her, he had a strange feeling in his gut, like he knew her. "Do...do I know you?"

"Yes, actually you do," the girl said, facing him.

Rocky jumped back, shocked of who she was. "Penny? How...How are you here?"

"Doesn't matter," Penny said, "Rocky, I need your help." Penny put on an innocent face on.

"What's the matter?" Rocky asked, standing up with Penny.

"There's this guy that threaten to kill me if I don't tell him where you are," Penny explained, fake tears coming in.

"Do you know his name?" Rocky asked.

"No..." Penny's voice is cracking, "All I know is that he wants to kill Aisha."

"Aisha?" Rocky asked, wondering how she know her name. "How do you know her name?"

"He told me," Penny said, "I need you to protect me."

"Penny, I-" Rocky said before Penny hugged him. Rocky was surprise but started rubbing her hair and patting her back. "It's going to be alright."

"What is going on?" Aisha asked. She was coming to check on why Rocky was taking so long in the bathroom.

Penny rolled her eyes and let go of Rocky. "I'm so sorry," Penny lied, putting on an innocent act together.

Aisha was trying to hide her jealousy. "It's alright. I was coming to tell Rocky that we are leaving." Penny nodded and Rocky was walking to her until Penny grabbed his wrist.

Rocky looked behind him and Penny told him, "Remember what I said." Rocky nodded and walked away with Aisha. He had put his right arm around her neck.

As they made their way to Rocky's truck, Aisha had been silent the whole time. Rocky knew something was bothering her. "Aisha, what's up?"

Aisha shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing to worry about."

Rocky looked into Aisha's and saw something he never saw before. Jealousy. "You jealous?" Rocky asked with a smile.

Aisha scoffed and smiled, "Of you and Penny? No way!" Rocky smiled, knowing that she was lying. As Rocky got into the driver's seat, Aisha said, "Wait, I forgot to go get the umbrella. Wait for me."

As Aisha was walking towards the beach, she saw Penny and another guy talking in the parking lot. She looked at the guy with Shawna and widened her eyes in horror when he saw Ben next to her. Without them looking, Aisha hid behind a van and listened to their conversation.

 _"Wow," the guy said, "I never known you had it in you to become a great actress."_

 _"Shut up!" Penny exclaimed, "This is only step one for Rocky to become mine. Step two is to make sure Aisha and him are having trouble in their relationship."_

Aisha knew that she had to Rocky this news, but she doesn't know how Rocky will react.

* * *

 **So is Penny's plan going to fall through? Stay tuned. Review.**


	4. An Enrage Shawna

**Another update. I gotta say, this chapter was a little weird to write. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Adam and Shawna are watching television. Shawna and Adam were holding each other's hand. Adam was thinking if he should tell Shawna or not.

"This is pathetic," Shawna commented on the show.

"What?" Adam asked, even though he wasn't paying attention.

"Her best friend still won even though the poor girl had to work for everything," Shawna explained, gesturing her hands at the tv. "Her best friend is rich and gets what she wants while the poor girl becomes scar and paralyzed for life."

"It's because of what she did," Adam explained, "The girl dated caused her friend to be jealous and tore her and her husband apart. And then she became a toy to her friend's sister's fiance. I'd say that's a little too much."

"But still..." Shawna said. She looked at him with a smile, but it fades. She knows something is bothering him. "Hey, are you okay?"

Adam faced Shawna and shrugged. "I don't feel like talking about." He turned off the TV and tried to stroll away until Shawna put his wheel on park.

"Tell me," Shawna ordered.

Adam sighed, knowing that he couldn't keep the secret forever but he was hoping to tell her a few more months before it starts to dramatize their life. "Well, it's about the other day." Shawna nodded. "You were angry because of the fight that you and Aisha had and I want to go talk to her."

"And what did she say?" Shawna asked, trying to be calm. She wanted to scream at him, but had to stay calm.

"Well," Adam started, gazing off before looking into her eyes. "Aisha told me that you were being mean and such."

"Oh, really," Shawna said, trying to hide the anger that was rushing in. "What else did she say?" Shawna crossed her arms.

"Well, that were being racist to Tanya," Adam answered, worried that Shawna might do something.

"Oh," Shawna said, not even staring at Adam anymore. "Anything else?!" One of her eyes were widened while the other twitching.

"Well, she told me that she was bringing you bad luck," Adam said. Shawna stood up and begin to make a fist. She is breathing hard. Adam grabbed her hand and assured her, "but that doesn't change what I feel about you."

Shawna looked at him. "You're so sweet," Shawna begin, "but you have the wrong friends."

"Shawna," Adam said, "you have to know them first."

Shawna shook her head and jerked her hand away from his. "Oh, you're friends must be a real sweet. They are two faces. You're the only one that is not."

"No, they are not," Adam said.

"You can't even see it," Shawna said, "Aisha told me all about you and your friends. They are the teacher's pet. They always get what they want. You guys are worse than the bullies at your school."

"No," Adam said. Adam shook her his head. "You're wrong!" Shawna couldn't the anger anymore. How could Adam denied what she knows as a third person? She wanted to rip the couch apart with a knife from the kitchen. She wanted to smash the TV against the wall. She wanted to burn the house down. Shawna was channeling her anger towards Aisha.

"Aisha," Shawna whispered.

Adam heard her. "Shawna, don't." He grabbed her arm but she jerked it away and slapped him.

"Don't," Shawna said, "I did the same thing to Aisha. Because I hated her." Shawna's eyes were getting puffy.

"You slapped her?" Adam questioned.

Shawna nodded. "I didn't want to, but it just came out."

"Are you saying that you don't want to hate me, too? Like you did with Aisha?" Adam asked, trying to move his wheel chair.

"I don't want," Shawna said, "but that's the thing, if I do, then I'll have no one." Tears were coming down her cheeks. She started to walk out the door.

"If you leave," Adam said, "we are over. No more hugs. No more love. We're just through." Shawna just thought about it. "You might think vengence is a good idea but it's not. It'll leave you a life where you will always lose."

Shawna nodded. "Goodbye, Adam," Shawna whispered before walking out the door. She got in her car and started the engine. She started crying against the wheel. How could she just did that with Adam? He was so sweet to her and she just let him go. _'I'm sorry, Adam,'_ Shawna thought, _'It was my fault. Don't blame yourself.'_ Suddenly, she thought she shouldn't blame herself. _'This isn't my fault.'_ She looked up and angered rushed in. There's only one person that she could blame. The person who told Adam. Aisha Campbell.

* * *

Aisha and Rocky are sitting on Rocky's couch. Aisha was laying her head on Rocky's chest while Rocky was rubbing her hair. They were enjoying their quiet time. Rocky thought of something. "Why don't we go to your and Shawna's apartment and we get your stuff?" Rocky asked.

Aisha sit up and looked at him. "I guess," Aisha said, "I mean, if we aren't longer friends, we don't have to share an apartment anymore."

Rocky smiled. Aisha knew she should tell him. She breathed in and out. "Hey, I was thinking that I should tell you this. I wanted to tell you yesterday, but I couldn't."

Rocky leaned up and asked, "What is it?"

"Yesterday, when I was going to get the umbrella," Aisha started, "I saw Penny talking to someone. A guy."

Rocky was confused. Aisha made it sounded as if she's not happy with it. "Why does this concern me? And shouldn't you be happy. Penny wouldn't make you jealous anymore."

"Well, it wasn't any other guy," Aisha said, "It was Ben." Rocky's eyes widened.

"I thought he was in jail," Rocky said.

"Well, Penny must've gotten him out," Aisha said, "She and him are planning something. And I know this sounds crazy but Penny wants you." Rocky shook his head.

"No, I think you misheard," Rocky said, "Penny said that someone will do something to her if she knew that where I was."

"That was part of their plan," Aisha said, her voice was growing.

"I don't believe you," Rocky said, "I think, you're just crazy jealous that some girl wants me." Rocky smile.

"I am not jealous," Aisha said, trying to hide a smile.

"Of course you're not," Rocky said.

"I can prove it," Aisha said, "Penny and Ben are working together to get you." Rocky nodded.

Suddenly, they heard the door slam open. Aisha and Rocky looked at the person coming in the house. It was Shawna.

"Campbell!" Shawna screamed. Her makeup was smeared with the tears that came out. Shawna walked up to her and slapped her face hard.

"What the..." Aisha said, before standing up. "Shawna, why did you do that?"

Shawna smirked, "Because you deserved it." Rocky stood up.

"Listen," Rocky begin, walking in between the two, "I don't think you're in your right mind, Shawna."

Shawna looked at Aisha, then at Rocky. "It's your girlfriend that started it. She told Adam and he broke up with me."

"Shawna..." Rocky said.

Shawna pointed at Aisha. Her voice was low and cold. "Listen, Aisha, I pray that you will not be happy. I pray that you'll lose the love of your life because of your own worries. And you shall not live peacefully as I'm your major enemy now. And you know what I do with my enemies. I make this pay."

Shawna turned around and was heading out the door until Aisha said, "Living with vengence is not a key, it's a door to that you don't want to open. Shawna, please. I am telling you stop with the threats and become my best friend again. Or otherwise, you're going to lose everyone you really cared about."

Shawna turned around and faced Aisha, "Who I really cared about, just broke up with me. Now, I have no one." She walked out the door but bumps into Penny. "Get out of the way! Clumsy!"

As Shawna drove away, Penny looked back and rolled her eyes. "You worthless little brat." She walked up to the door and walked into the house.

Rocky and Aisha looked at the person who came through the door. "Penny?" Rocky questioned.

"Um, hello, Rocky," Penny said, politely. Aisha rolled her eyes and looked at Rocky.

"Uh, I think I need to go get fresh air," Aisha said. She walked outside.

"What are you doing here?" Rocky asked, smiling. Penny came into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, you know," Penny said, "I just wanted to know if you want to meet me in the park, like in the usual days. This afternoon."

"Yeah, sure, I would like that," Rocky said. Penny nodded and stood up. They shook hands.

"Well, I'll see you then," Penny said, before walking outside. Aisha saw and was walking up to her until Penny got out her phone and dialed Ben's phone number. Penny started talking. "Hello, Ben." Aisha knew Rocky would believe her if he saw this. So she got out her phone and recorded her talking. "He bought it. Now, you know what to do. Rocky is so going to fall for me now." Aisha ended the recording and walked into the house. Penny smirked and got into her vehicle.

* * *

 **What is Shawna going to do? What is Penny up to? Stay tuned. Review.**


	5. New Ideas

**Hey, another update.**

* * *

It was afternoon already. Rocky had been driving to the central park in Angel Grove while Aisha was at the animal shelter. He had parked on the side of the road and got out of his truck. As Rocky was walking on the grass, he was looking around for Penny. Then she walked up to him without him knowing - startling him.

"Hello," Penny said with a grin.

Rocky smiled back. "Hey, so why did you want to meet me here?"

Penny smiled. "I wanted to see if you could remember our old times. When you and I walked through the park. I was blind but you still didn't care. You cared a lot for me."

"And you're here to thank me," Rocky said.

Penny shook her head. She grabbed his hands and look at him in the eye. "No, I want you to come to dinner with me."

Rocky nodded. "Oh, I would love dinner." She chuckled. Rocky then let go of his hands. "But I don't want to," Rocky said with a smirk.

Penny was then filled with confusion, then she figured it out with a smirk. "She told you, didn't she?" Penny asked.

Rocky crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah, she did. And did you really think being so nice to me would work." Penny rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I know you, Penny. You don't want me."

Penny turned her head to her left but her eyes are still glued to his. "Oh, really. What do I want then?"

Rocky scoffs. "I don't know...and I don't want to figure it out."

Penny started to touch his shoulders. "Listen, there's only one thing that I want." Rocky looked at her as she trails her index finger down his body. "You. You. And you."

"Yeah, somehow, I don't believe that," Rocky said.

Penny smiled. "Believe what you want." She let go of her finger and rubbed her neck. "But I came back for you."

Rocky smirked again - going to bring some bad news. "Well, the problem is I don't like you. I'm possible of the verge of hating you. You cannot break me and Aisha apart with your twisting plan."

Penny put on innocent face. "Oh. Watch me."

"It's not going to work," Rocky said, "I love you her. Not you."

Penny was furious of his words. She closed her eyes and kicked him on the lap. Rocky fell down to his legs - awing the pain.

"Really," Penny said, "I say, it's a beginning of our love. Not the end of it. And so that you know, I will turn her against you." She walked away, leaving an injured Rocky in pain. Penny walked to her vehicle and dialed Ben's number. "Hello, Ben," Penny said, "Yeah, the plan is off." Penny started the engine and drove away. "Aisha Campbell, you won't have Rocky DeSantos. You will pay for this."

* * *

Katherine and Tommy were in the apartment that they were sharing. Katherine was in the kitchen making food. Tommy was on the couch, watching wrestiling. Suddenly, the door knocked. Katherine went to go open it. A guy, who was pretty well-built with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, was standing by the door.

"Hello," Kat greeted, "Do I know you?

The guy walked into the apartment, looking around. Tommy looked back and saw the guy. He mouthed, _'Who's he?'_ to Katherine. Katherine shrugged.

"Um," Katherine said, trying to get his attention as he was staring at the wall and touching it, "who are you?"

The guy turned to her with a disturb look. "I'm Dwayne. Your mother sent me to protect you."

"My mother?" Katherine asked.

"Yes," Dwayne said, "She sense danger coming towards you." Katherine widened her eyes and rolls them. "Listen, I'm here by order. Now, show me respect or show me the door."

Katherine smiled. "Oh, right. You can stay but not for long."

"Don't worry," Dwayne said, "I'm here until I finish me job." Katherine nodded. "But I can help you." Katherine leaned her down to the right with a confused gaze. "With the cooking and cleaning," Dwayne finished.

Katherine smiled, genuinely. "Oh, that's fantastic. It'd be nice to have some help around here." She looked at Tommy.

Tommy turns around and defended, "Hey, I help. I moved this furniture around."

"Yeah, the manly jobs," Katherine teased.

"Oh, you guys seem like a lovely couple," Dwayne said.

Katherine and Tommy exchange looks with an awe look. Katherine then said, "We're not an item."

Dwayne poped out an eyebrow. "Really? You guys look like it to me. I'm surprise you guys ain't married."

Katherine ignored the grammer problem and politely asked, "Dwayne, can you help me in the kitchen." Katherine was walking away until Dwayne grabbed her arm.

"No, no," Dwayne said, "I don't think so. Don't change the subject." Dwayne sat Katherine down next by Tommy. "You two look perfect."

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Helping you guys," Dwayne said, "You guys need to hang out, once." Tommy and Katherine looked at each other. "Go out. I'll take care of the place.

"No, I don't think we should leave this place to you," Tommy said.

"Yeah, we just met you," Katherine said.

"And you can trust me," Dwayne said, "Now go. I can give you my card and phone if you don't trust me." He tossed his card, phone, Katherine's purse at them. Katherine caught her purse as Tommy got his phone and card.

"But I was just cooking dinner," Katherine said.

Dwayne pulled them up. He turned off the TV and pulled them to the door. "I'll cook it for me." Dwayne opened the door. "Tell me how it went." He pushed them out and closed the door. Dwayne got out his cell and dialed a number. "I'm in." He looked at the door and then went to the kitchen.

* * *

It was night time. Shawna was walking alone on the road. She was heading to her apartment and was going to remove Aisha's stuff. She was crossing a bridge. Shawna looked at the water. _'Stupid girl,'_ she thought to herself. She was in despair. Nothing was going her way. She shouldn't have said that to Aisha. Shawna wanted to end the pain that she was feeling. She hated the feeling. Betrayal and revenge was the only on her mind. She stopped walking and stared at the water. It was dark and filled with the reflection of the lights. She couldn't see anything in it. Then she thought know one will see anyone or anything in that water. No one will suspect her. No one will miss her. Shawna stepped on the square pattern shape fence and didn't think about nothing but death. If she jumps, everything will be resolve. But then someone pulled her back to the ground. Shawna fought but lost. The person laid her to the ground. She was surprise on who it was. Billy.

"Shawna, what are you doing?" Billy asked.

Shawna stood up and was starting to cry. "I don't want to live anymore. That's what."

Billy sighed and responded, "I know that you're giving up but don't be stupid. Your life will cause your closest friend misery."

"Like I have any," Shawna snapped, tears rushing in as so her anger. "I have no one. No one loves me."

"I'm pretty sure they do," Billy said, "You just don't recognize it. You're letting your anger get the best of you."

Shawna shook her head. "Billy, I know you're trying to be helpful but you couldn't understand what I'm feeling."

"And you don't understand that if you made that choice, you're going to lose what you have now," Billy said.

Shawna flew her hands up, tears streaming down her face. "Then what do I do."

"You have to believe that someone is out there for you," Billy said, "Someone will come to love you. He will save your life from all your misery, all your pain that you've felt. But if you don't let him, you would never know."

Shawna nodded. "And do you? Care about me?"

Billy frozed to think. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. "Yes. I do." Shawna walked close to him. She saw a light in him. "Now, suck it up. Your Shawna Winslow."

As Billy walked away, Shawna smiled under the tears. She haven't lost yet. Billy sees something in her. Shawna looked down at water and smirked. She has something to live for. Billy had made her see that. And she knew she had to him hers.

* * *

Katherine and Tommy arrived home. They both were laughing at a memory they shared. Dwayne got off the couch and said, "See, I told you you could trust me."

"Wow," Katherine said, looking around, "We should leave the house more often."

"Now that we're dating again," Tommy said.

"See, what did I told you?" Dwayne said, "You guys should date.

"Thank you, Dwayne," Katherine said, setting her purse down. "You can stay here as long as you want. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Dwayne and Tommy came to the couch and sat down. Tommy turned the channel as Dwayne glanced at him.

* * *

In Adam's house, Adam was laying in bed. Tanya had came and sleep for the night. She was finishing brushing her teeth. Adam couldn't sleep after what happned through the day. He was heart broken and he needed someone. Tanya came into the room and saw that Adam wasn't sleeping. She turned away until Adam called her name. Tanya came into the room and asked, "What is it?"

Adam looked up at her. "Can you stay here? Just for a little bit." Tanya didn't know how to answer that. She thought it was a little bizarre but she knew that Adam needed someone. So with that, Tanya nodded. "It's just until I sleep okay?" Tanya nodded.

"Okay," Tanya said, covering Adam to the shoulders and then sat down by him, on a rolling chair. "So, what are you going to do? Stare at me?"

Adam smiled. "Well, it's a pretty one, I wouldn't mind. Do you?"

Tanya chuckled a little. "Not at all."

Adam grabbed Tanya's hand and closed his eyes. Tanya leaned down on the mattress and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Adam opened his eyes and smiled at Tanya. Adam held Tanya's hand and put it on his chest.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Review.**


	6. Shawna, a mind changer?

**Sorry if this story is a bit rush. Later on, it will slow down.**

 **Yeah, the diffulty is gone so now it's back to six chapters until I update again. Here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

The next day, Aisha was in the animal shelter with Kimberly. Kimberly had visited her for quite some time. Aisha was caring for a young kitten when her phone started ringing. "Oh, I got to take this," Aisha said, "Can you watch?" Kimberly nodded her head and Aisha walked outside. Aisha looked at the ID and saw _'unknown caller'_. She answered it anyway. "Hello?" Aisha asked.

"Hello, Aisha," a female voice said.

"Who is this?" Aisha asked.

"Penny. Who else?" Penny answered.

Aisha widened her eyes. Why would Penny call her? Aisha made sure no one was around and asked, "What do you want?"

Aisha could hear Penny giggle. "What I want or what I need?" Penny asked. Aisha rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Listen, I need to talk to you about something. And it's very important."

"Listen, whatever you have in store, I don't need to listen to them," Aisha said.

"But you must," Penny said, "Unless you won't know what you're up against."

Aisha scoffed. "I'm not scared of you."

"So you're not scared that Rocky may leave you and come to me?" Penny asked, sounding like a whiny brat.

Aisha grunts. "Leave him out."

"But he's on my agenda," Penny said.

"I'll come," Aisha said, rolling her eyes again.

"See you in Angel Grove Park in thirty minutes," Penny said with a smirk.

Aisha hung up and walked into the animal shelter. She came back into the room and grabbed her purse. Kimberly was concern.

"Where are you going?" Kimberly asked, playing with her nails.

"Penny called," Aisha said, which made Kimberly even more curious. "She wants to meet me in Angel Grove Park and I have to leave right now."

"But I'm pretty sure Rocky won't be happy about this," Kimberly said.

Aisha closed her eyes and scrunch her nose. "Can you please be a dear friend and don't tell him?" Aisha asked.

"What am I suppose to do? Stall him?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes," Aisha said, slightly.

"Alright," Kimberly said.

"Thank you," Aisha said, bringing in an embrace.

"But what are you going to do with this kitten?" Kimberly asked, breaking the trance.

"Tell my boss," Aisha said, "She'll understand."

"Oh," Kimberly said, "I just can't believe you have one of the nicest boss in the world." Kimberly crossed her arms.

"Hey," Aisha said, "that's not entirely true. She fired Wendy and Grace two weeks ago."

"You told me because they didn't do their jobs," Kimberly said.

"Yeah," Aisha said, refreshing those memories. Aisha went to the door and turned the knob. "Anyway, see you later." She opens the door.

"Yeah, see ya," Kimberly said as soon as Aisha walked out of the door.

* * *

Shawna was in her and Aisha's apartment. She was in Aisha's room, removing everything that belonged to her. Shawna came across a picture of Aisha and Billy. Her lips curved into a smile. The thought of Billy made her insane after that night. She had develop a crush on him. He made her see a different light. The light was Billy, in her way. She grabbed the picture and tore the picture side of Aisha and place it in her bedroom. Shawna smiled brightly. After a long stare at the picture, Shawna continued her duties and toss everything of Aisha's to the ground. Shawna decided to go to Billy's house and pay him a visit.

* * *

Kimberly was pacing back and forth in front of Rocky's house. She had been knock on his door seconds ago. Aisha trusted her to help her and she knew she couldn't let one of her best friends down. Suddenly, Rocky, who was jiggling his keys, opened the door to her surprise.

Rocky stared at her, creating an awkwards moment. But then he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kimberly smiled and answered, "I need your help."

"Well, make it quick," Rocky said, trying his best to not sound rude, "I'm going to see Aisha in a bit."

"Oh, right," Kimberly said, "Listen, I think Jason is hiding something from me."

"What does this have to do with me?" Rocky asked.

Kimberly scratched her head, asking herself _'what does this got to do with you?'_ But then she got it. "Um, well, you've been in a similar state with Aisha once, right?"

Rocky nodded, thinking about the time Aisha was hiding her feelings for him. "You could say that. Well, what do you need to talk about?"

"Well, I don't think we should do it here," Kimberly said, trying not to be suspicious. Rocky tilt his head, asking where they should talk. Kimberly chuckled a bit. "Oh, right, yeah," Kimberly started, "Maybe we could get something to eat first. And I'm starving. You should know how that feels."

Rocky nodded. "Alright," Rocky said, "You had me at when you said that you're starving. I know a place."

* * *

In Billy's house, Trini and Billy were having a therapy session.

"Okay, Billy," Trini started, "What are you feeling?"

Billy groans and answered, "I'm feeling very annoyed. We've been doing this for hours, Trini."

"You just have to give me your inner thoughts," Trini said, "You came to me with a problem. A feeling that you don't know what to do with it. And if you could just tell me what are you feeling, then it would be a lot easier."

"I know but I'm a little scared to tell you," Billy said, standing up and pacing back and forth.

"You can tell me anything," Trini said, looking up at him.

"Right," Billy said.

Just then, Shawna was walking into the house when he heard Billy's voice. Her heart melted. She frozed by the door and listen to him talking.

"I don't know how it happened," Billy said, "but I fell in love with a woman. It over a night. I just saved her from what she was feeling." Shawna couldn't help but blush as he was describing last night. "It was weeks ago though but I still love her." Shawna's smile faded and wondered if it was her that he was talking about.

"What's her name?" Trini asked. Shawna curiousity grew. Billy went silent. "Billy, you can tell me."

"It was Aisha," Billy said. Shawna's heart dropped. She begin to feel the heat that was rising up on her skin and would redden her cheeks.

Trini frowned and asked, "Do you still love her?"

Billy nodded. "Yes."

"Are you in love with her?" Trini asked.

Billy sat down. "That question. The love of the meaning. It's difficult to describe. Love can be a weakness, a strength, a desire for vengence. You can lose it, gain it. I would do anything for Aisha and to see her happy."

"That's why you let her go even though you still love her still," Trini said, staying calm. Billy nodded.

Shawna's sighs and rested her head on the door. She knew it was too good to be true. The guy that she liked like Aisha. But she's not giving up. She'll try to win Billy no matter what happens. She doesn't want to lose him to Aisha like she did with Rocky. But no worries was troubling Shawna. She had a plan to make Billy see something different.

* * *

"What do you want?" Aisha asked. She had just arrived in the park and saw Penny by the bench.

Penny smiled brightly. "Hey, Aish."

"You don't get to call me that," Aisha said, crossing her arms.

"Anyway, I heard that you told Rocky about my secret," Penny said.

"Not true," Aisha said, sitting down with her, "I told him to expect something. Your secret is still hidden under yours and Ben's brain."

"That little wimp doesn't know what I got in store," Penny said, "You may think you know what my expectation is but you don't. I want you and Rocky to break up."

"And what power do you have to make me?" Aisha asked, smiling.

"I mean it," Penny said, "you don't want to see my other side."

"Is your other side pretty because this side is looking disgusting," Aisha said, keeping her inner thoughts away.

"Act strong for now," Penny said, "But be warn, one of your friends are going to get hurt if you don't break up with Rocky right now." Shawna raised a hand up but Aisha grabbed it and grip it.

"Don't go near my friends," Aisha said.

"Then break up with Rocky," Penny said, "That's all you have to do."

"I won't do it," Aisha said.

"Fine, tell me how it feels when one of your friends end up in the hospital," Penny said, getting up from the bench. Aisha sighs heavily and then stood up. She's trying to think of what to do now that Penny has now got a motive to harm one of her friends.

* * *

 **So what is Shawna's plan on changing Billy's mind? Which Ranger will get the harm? Stay tuned. Review.**


	7. Shawna, the broken hearted

**Another chapter. Now, ready to see what I got in store with Billy's crush. Will it ever go on or will it stop?**

* * *

Shawna was in her apartment, throwing everything on the floor. 'Why does Billy had to like Aisha?' Shawna thought. But the mere thought of it had mad her angry by the second. She had to tell him about her feelings for him, maybe that will change his mind...or maybe it will scare him. Anyhow, she picked up the phone and dialed his cell. After two rings, he picked up.

"Hello, Aisha?" Billy asked.

Shawna rolled her eyes and ignored the last word he said, "Hello, Billy," she greeted, "It's Shawna. Can we meet at The Exquisite House? I want to eat and I also need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure," Billy said. "I'll meet you there at seven on the dot."

Shawna nodded and grin. "Thanks." She turned off the phone and went to go get ready for her 'date'.

* * *

Rocky and Kimberly are eating in a grill. Kimberly is chowing down on her salad. Rocky was already finish with his burger and fries.

"Now, can you tell me?" Rocky asked.

Kimberly pointed a finger out. "Wait. I need a drink first." She pick up her smoothie and drank through the straw. "Ahh! Why haven't I head of this place? It's amazing. There food are the best."

"Yeah, I know," Rocky said, "Now, can you tell me?"

"Well, yeah," Kimberly said, "You see, ever since I told Jason that I love him, he's been acting strange."

"Maybe it's shock?" Rocky asked as he is staring at her, eating her salad.

Kimberly saw through his eyes. He was still hungry. "You hungry?" Kimberly asked.

"No, I'm not," Rocky lied. He was so hungry after he ate that burger and fries. "Now, can you quit changing the subject? Unless..." Rocky was figuring it out.

"Unless what?" Kimberly said with widened eyes, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Unless you're trying to stall me," Rocky said, "Aisha is with Shawna, is she?"

Kimberly scoffed, "No, Shawna would kill Aisha and I wouldn't let that happen."

"Then where is she?" Rocky asked. Kimberly went into silent mode. Rocky sighed heavily. "Listen, Kim, I know that you're trying to respect Aisha's friendship, but can you please tell me? Because I'm her best friend and boyfriend."

"No," Kimberly said, breaking her act, "I'm sorry, but I can't. She told me to stall you so she can go."

"Go where?" Rocky asked.

"I can't tell," Kimberly said, finishing her salad.

Rocky opened his mouth but he caught something else.

"What? What is it?" Kimberly asked, looking at the direction that caught Rocky's eyes.

They both saw Shawna, secretly putting white box in a bag. She looked around one more time before walking off.

"What is Shawna doing here?" Kimberly asked.

"I have no idea," Rocky said, standing up.

"W-where are you going?" Kimberly asked, looking up at him.

"Listen, I have theory where Aisha may be, but if you are also my best friend, you would let me go to her," Rocky said.

Kimberly nodded. "I am your friend. Oh, and please tell her, if you find her, that you figured it out. I don't her to be mistaken that I told you."

"Sure thing," Rocky said.

Kimberly sighed. She never knew how great her acting has been. No wonder she got to play the lead woman in the play 'Rumplestiltskin'. Or fooled Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt that she was Rita. A smile placed on her face at her youth years.

* * *

"Why do you want Rocky so much?" Aisha asked Penny.

Penny scoffed. She crossed her arms and answered, "Because he belongs with me. Not you!"

Aisha doesn't believe that for one second. "Oh, I suspect there's more to it than that. I think you want something from him."

"No, I don't," Penny said, trying to sound so genuine.

"Of course not," Aisha said. "But if you ever hurt one of my friends, you will pay."

"No, you're the one that is going to pay for not breaking up with Rocky," Penny said, "Remember, I gave you 'til tomorrow night to do what I hope you'll do." Penny smirked.

"Aisha," Rocky said as he was running up to them both.

Aisha turned away, scratching her head. "What are you doing here? Did Kimberly tell you?"

"No, I figure it out," Rocky said, "So, she is the reason why you are keeping a secret from me." Rocky pointed at Penny, to which rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm just trying to have a conversation without you bugging me all the time," Aisha said, crossing her arms.

Rocky shook his head. He can't believe Aisha is acting like this. "Aisha, I thought we were closer than that."

"Yeah, when we were best friends," Aisha said. She can't believe Rocky is acting like this.

"You know, maybe we're better off as friends," Rocky said, which made Aisha went silent.

Aisha couldn't believe he had said that. "Well, let's break up then!" she exclaimed.

Rocky widened his eyes. He was staring at Aisha now. "Fine, whatever," he said with no emotion.

"Great," Aisha said, walking pass him. Rocky looked back at her as she walked away.

"Oh, Aisha broke up with you," Penny said, walking up to him, "I wouldn't." She started touching his shoulders and arms.

Rocky jerked her hands away. "That doesn't mean I'll ever go out with you. And even if I would, you would be my rebound girl." Rocky walked away from her as Penny angry growled.

As Rocky was walking back to the grill, Aisha was starting her engine. She couldn't believe what she had done. All she can think about is Rocky and how hurt he was. Tears were coming down to her cheeks. Aisha shook her head. Penny couldn't win. She just can't. Rocky was the love of her life. She couldn't lose him.

* * *

Billy was at The Exquisite House that night. He was waiting on Shawna. Shawna was walking out of a taxi. After she paid him, Shawna went inside of restaurant, with a bag, and rush her way to the booth where Billy was sitting.

"Hi," Billy greeted.

"Hey," Shawna said. Her emotions were all mixed. She wanted to love Billy but she also wanted to hate him too for loving Aisha.

Suddenly, the waitor came to their table and set two menues in front of them. Shawna quickly opened the menu as Billy look at her. "What would you like to eat?"

"The Gorilla Pasta," Shawna immediately said.

"I'll have the fried chicken with barbeque sauce, please," Billy said, placing his hands on the table.

"Any dr-" th waitor was about to say.

"No drinks!" Shawna exclaimed, catching a lot of people's attention. The waiter was about to go away until..."Wait!" The waiter walked back to them. "Put this on a plate too." Shawna tossed it to them.

* * *

Aisha was sitting at Kimberly's home, eating ice-cream. Kimberly was still at work. She was flipping through channels on the TV. Her heart was aching, wanting him to be by her side right now. But that couldn't possibly happen because the conversation they had earlier. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Aisha groans as she gets up and opened the door. To her surprise, it the one person she'd ever expect to be knocking on the door. "Rocky?" Aisha asked. "What are yo-" Before she could finish, Rocky walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. There hearts melted into each other's embrace.

After Rocky broke the kiss and trance, he smiled. "I'm sorry. I was acting like a total jerk."

"No, I'm sorry," Aisha said, cupping his face with her hands. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Okay, we both were jerks," Rocky said, "Can you show where the bathroom is? I am staying here for the night."

"Why?" Aisha asked.

"My car broke down at the grill and Kimberly said that I could stay at her house," Rocky said.

"Why didn't you get it towed?" Aisha asked.

Rocky chuckled. "Because I had to see you." Aisha blushed.

"Well, I'll show you where the bathroom is," Aisha said.

* * *

After the food was serve, Shawna placed the pasta and the pasta, she had gotten from the grill, in front of them.

"You see," Shawna started, "Two dish that are the same but look and taste different. The Gorilla Pasta looks nice on the outside but when you taste it, not very nice. But on the other pasta, looks nice on the outside and inside. It's cheaper and tastier than the Gorilla Pasta."

Billy knew that she know about his feelings for Aisha. "You know that I like Aisha, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Shawna said, "So what does she have that I don't have?"

"Nothing," Billy said, "It's just...I never think that you're the kind of girl that I would ever fall in love with." Shawna stares at him as a tear fell down her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Shawna shook her head. Billy was about to get up until..."I like you, Billy!" Billy stared at her and then sat down.

"Listen, Shawna," Billy said, "I don't want to bring you down, but I don't like you that way. I think you are an amazing girl and you will find the one if you just keep looking."

"Really," Shawna said, "because you're doing the same thing. Thinking Aisha is going to see you, but she is not. She too caught up on Rocky that she's not going to see you. Aisha doesn't love you the way I do."

"Shawna," Billy said, holding her hands, "I know that you and Aisha are not in the same path you guys use to be but telling me things about her won't change the fact that I still like her. I like her the way that she is. I think you should do the same."

"Yeah," Shawna said, "Sure, whatever you say." She was trying to keep herself as calm as possible. "I think I gotta go." She stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

In Kimberly's house, Kimberly had arrived a few minutes ago with Jason. Rocky came out of the bathroom and sat in the living room while Kimberly was cooking with the help of Jason. Aisha was sitting next by him. She was thinking of what to do with Penny, now that she think that they broke up.

"What are we going to do if Penny knows that we are back together?" Aisha asked.

"Well, she can't know," Rocky said.

"She threatened to harm our friends," Aisha said.

"Then we will keep it from her," Rocky said.

"Pretend like we are fighting," Aisha said.

Rocky nodded and pulled Aisha in an embrace. Aisha rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Shawna was walking home. She couldn't believe it. Billy fell for Aisha. Rocky fell for Aisha. _'I have lost everything to Aisha and I don't want to lose anymore. I want to win. And I will. From now on, I will beat Aisha at everything that she wants and desires. I will make her life as miserable as mine,'_ Shawna thought. She can't lose. "Aisha, you will pay for this!" Shawna smirked.

* * *

 **Well, will Penny figure it out? What will Shawna do? Review.**


End file.
